Hope
by Yumiharizuki
Summary: Tragedi itu merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya, membuatnya kehilangan apa yang ia miliki. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kalung liontin peninggalan dari keluarganya yang menyimpan banyak misteri yang tidak ia ketahui. Rentetan kejadian pahit menuntun langkahnya pada kematian. Dan akhirnya ia harus memilih diantara dua pilihan- Mati atau menjadi sosok lain... Chapter 3 post
1. Chapter 1

**Hai ^^ Masih ingat dengan Yumiharizuki? Saya Author newbie di fandom Vocaloid ini xD Dan cerita saya juga baru 1 yang sudah rampung hehe. Kali ini saya mau mencoba mengangkat genre yang berbeda dari fanfic sebelumnya yaitu dengan genre Fantasy supernatural (walaupun gak terlalu kental genrenya) Mudah-mudahan tidak fail TwT. Dan ini adalah request khusus dari Go Minami Hikari Bi ^^**

 **Oke selamat membaca ^^**

 **Hope**

 **By Yumiharizuki**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media** **dan Yamaha**

 **Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

 **Note: Untuk amannya mungkin Rate nya aku ambil T plus (Syukur-syukur masih bisa T)**

 **Part 1**

Kepulan asap putih membumbung dengan pekat di udara, memberi warna tersendiri pada langit kelam yang tidak berbintang itu. Lalapan api semakin besar berkobar, menghanguskan bangunan megah bergaya ala zaman Victoria tersebut seakan membuatnya tiada bersisa lagi. Lautan manusia dengan berbagai ekspresi tercipta di antara kekacauan itu. Mereka takut, terkejut, panik dan semuanya tidak menyangka hal buruk itu terjadi terhadap penghuni rumah beserta rumah yang ditinggalinya. Para penduduk berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk memadamkan api yang tengah berkobar itu. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka mencoba menerobos kobaran api untuk menyelamatkan penghuni rumah yang masih tertinggal di dalam rumah yang terbakar itu walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Di tengah hiruk pikuk itu, seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk meringkuk sendirian dengan tubuh bergetar. Air mata meleleh membasahi wajahnya. Dari bibirnya terus terucap nama keluarga yang dicintainya. Hatinya merasa resah dan sedih saat itu.

"Papa… Mama… Kak Miki…," gumam gadis itu perlahan. "Semoga… Semoga kalian baik-baik saja…,"

Tangan gadis itu saling bertautan satu sama lain. Ia memanjatkan doa sebisa mungkin dengan harapan bahwa keluarga yang sangat dicintainya bisa selamat. Agar mereka semua bisa berkumpul kembali bersama-sama. Sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para penduduk yang sibuk berlarian. Kemudian ia mendengar dua orang dewasa berbicara.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah berusia paruh baya kepada bawahannya.

"Maaf Sir, sepertinya kita sudah terlambat. Saya sudah menghentikan orang-orang yang berusaha masuk ke dalam sana. Kondisinya sudah sangat berbahaya. Ruangannya sudah habis terbakar dan sudah rapuh. Kalau kita salah melangkah, bisa-bisa nyawa kita yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi masuk dan melakukan pencarian terhadap anggota keluarga yang tersisa. Maaf Sir," lapor anak buah pria itu.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Suruh semuanya mundur. Kita hentikan penyelamatannya," kata pria paruh baya itu.

"Baik Sir," kata anak buahnya. "Semuanya mundur! Kita hentikan!"

Kemudian dengan langkah perlahan, pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang gadis kecil. Matanya begitu sendu melihat gadis kecil yang meringkuk itu. Bahkan dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa tidak tega untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nona Miku, maafkan aku. Tapi keluargamu sudah… Tidak terselamatkan," ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Gadis kecil itu membelalakan matanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari pria itu. Orang tua dan kakaknya… Ia masih tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tidak mungkin… Mama dan papa… Lalu Kak Miki…," gumam Miku dengan mata yang nanar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Mereka sudah tewas. Kami semua tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari api itu," kata pria itu lagi. "Maaf,"

"Tidak! TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Gadis kecil itu berteriak. Kemudian ia menangis kencang, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya saat itu. Mengapa nasib begitu kejam memperlakukannya? Mengapa takdir sangat kejam merenggut kebahagiaannya? Padahal rasanya masih belum lama ia merasakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya yang utuh. Padahal ia masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Namun… Mengapa hal buruk ini harus terjadi dan seketika menghacurkan kebahagiaannya? Sekelumit tanya yang tidak kunjung memunculkan jawaban.

Mata turquoise itu tak hentinya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dari binar mata itu. Tubuh mungil itu terus menerus duduk dengan tegap di dekat jendela. Ia seakan menanti sesuatu yang tak kunjung pernah datang. Bibir merah itu terus bungkam. Penampilannya kini bagai sebuah boneka hidup yang tampak begitu indah. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya pun memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menatap iba kepada sosok yang dilihatnya. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang wanita yang seusia dengannya sama-sama merasa iba kepada sosok itu.

"Nona itu… Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sejak peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya, ia jadi seperti itu. Aku sungguh benar-benar merasa kasihan kepadanya," gumam wanita paruh baya itu.

"Lalu apakah sudah ada kabar dari kerabatnya yang lain?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Baru saja ada bibinya yang menelepon. Katanya dia akan datang kesini untuk menjemput," jawab wanita paruh baya itu. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Nona itu seperti ini kan? Bisa-bisa dia sakit jika tidak makan. Aku benar-benar khawatir kepadanya,"

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya," kata pria itu.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Langkahnya perlahan seolah tidak ingin mengganggu. Namun sosok itu bergeming di tempatnya seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Nona, sudah hampir satu hari dirimu ada di sini. Dan rasanya belum ada makanan yang kau makan. Kenapa tidak makan? Apakah makanannya tidak enak? Apakah menunya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Namun nihil. Gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napasnya panjang. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya mengajak bicara seseorang yang tidak ingin mendengarnya bicara. Pria itu kemudian berbalik keluar dari ruangan, dan ia menghampiri istrinya yang menunggu di balik pintu.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya," ucap pria paruh baya itu sedih.

Istri dari pria paruh baya itu itu menunduk sedih. Sang pria paruh baya itu segera melangkah disusul dengan sang istri di belakangnya. Mereka segera pergi ke ruang keluarga. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di kursi santai kesukaannya sementara istrinya membuatkan teh untuknya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Padahal aku sangat berharap banyak pada nona itu. Lihatlah dirinya. Ia begitu menderita, kesepian dan membutuhkan sandaran. Ia seperti itu karena beban hidupnya terlalu berat di usianya yang masih kecil. Aku berpikir untuk mengurusnya, membesarkannya, menjadikannya sebagai anak sendiri. Karena begitu melihat wajahnya aku jadi teringat akan putri kecil kita, Ayesha yang sudah tiada," kata sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya. Hanya saja untuk saat ini kita belum menemukan caranya. Kupikir jika kita mengembalikannya kepada keluarganya, bisa saja ia pulih dari trauma yang dideritanya," kata pria paruh baya. "Iya, dia memang mirip dengan Ayesha. Senyumnya, semuanya. Tapi selama masih ada keluarga kandungnya, ia berhak berkumpul kembali bersama mereka,"

"Iya, aku mengerti," kata sang istri. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Untuk sementara kasus ini masih ditunda. Tapi aku beserta para bawahanku akan segera menyelidiki dan mengusut kasus ini. Aku merasakan ada beberapa kejanggalan dalam kebakaran ini. Demi kebaikan keluarga itu, aku harus segera menemukan pelakunya," jawab pria paruh baya. "Aku pasti bisa menemukan siapa orangnya,"

Gadis kecil itu mulai merasa lelah. Sudah hampir seharian tidak ada makanan ataupun minuman yang ia sentuh. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melihat keluar jendela. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya lelah. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Rasa lelah itu tidak lebih besar dari kesedihannya. Ia masih terluka dan sedih dengan kepergian keluarga yang dicintainya. Bahkan ia berpikir untuk apa dirinya hidup. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja nyawanya terenggut seperti keluarganya dalam insiden kebakaran itu? Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan hal itu kepada malaikat pencabut nyawa. Mengapa ia tidak mati saja? Padahal hidupnya saat ini sudah tidak ada artinya.

Mata yang indah itu perlahan mulai terpejam. Gadis kecil itu mengantuk. Ia segera melangkah ke arah tempat tidur yang berkelambu. Secara reflex, tubuhnya langsung limbung diatas tempat tidur itu. Ia hanyut ke dalam mimpi…

"AAaaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan yang begitu melengking terdengar dari lantai bawah rumah mewah itu. Miku dan kakaknya Miki langsung berhambur dari kamar mereka menuju ke arah luar. Mereka melongok dari tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Terlihat jelas suasana gaduh dan penuh kekacauan. Tiba-tiba banyak sosok berpenutup kepala dan berjubah yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Sosok itu masing-masih memiliki persenjataan yang lengkap. Miku dan Miki saling bertatapan takut. Mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu. Siapa sosok itu dan untuk apa mereka semua datang kemari?

"KITA DISERANG!" seru seorang pria berseragam yang merupakan anggota keamanan di rumah itu. Pria itu sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah di bagian dada nya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat setelahnya. Sosok asing itu mulai merangsek masuk ke kediaman Miku yang awalnya aman. Teriakan para maid makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi saat para pria yang berusaha memberikan perlawanan malah harus terbunuh di depan mereka. Keadaan sudah tidak aman terkendali. Dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, para pembantai itu berhasil menumbangkan pelayan maupun pihak keamanan yang melawan. Bahkan terlihat juga sebagian dari mereka menjarah barang berharga yang ada di rumah itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Miku dan Miki semakin merasa ketakutan. Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan pada satu sama lain saat itu.

"Kak, bagaimana ini?" tanya Miku kecil dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kakak juga takut Miku-chan. Lebih baik kita temui ibu dan ayah. Kita harus memperingatkan mereka mengenai kedatangan orang-orang itu," ucap Miki dengan setengah berbisik.

Miki langsung menuntun Miku untuk berjalan ke lorong yang letaknya agak tersembunyi dari kamar mereka. Mereka hendak menemui ayah mereka, Mikuo yang sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Miki merasa harap-harap cemas saat ini mengenai keadaan ayah mereka. Ketika sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, Miki merasa begitu sangat terkejut. Ruangan itu telah ditinggalkan dengan kondisi pintu yang terbuka lebar. Isi ruangan itu sudah porak-poranda tidak beraturan. Dan sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lihat, sepertinya para orang asing itu sudah menjarah sebagian barang berharga yang ada di ruangan itu. Miki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan perlahan, dibelakangnya ada Miku yang mengikuti.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Miki berusaha memanggil kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah…,"

"Mi…ki…,"

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil Miki. Miki terlonjak kaget. Ia langsung menyadari siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Dihampirinya sang ibu yang sedang dalam kondisi tertelungkup di lantai. Miki menidurkan kepala ibunya di pangkuannya.

"Ibu… Dimana ayah? Ibu!" ucap Miki panik melihat kondisi sang ibu yang sudah bersimbah darah akibat penyerangan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Mi… ki… Ayah… mu… Mereka…," ucap sang ibu dengan susah payah.

"Mereka membawa ayah? Iya kan?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Pergi… Tinggalkan… Rumah… Ini…," lanjut ibunya. "Bawa Miku… bersamamu,"

"Tapi… Ibu bagaimana?" Miki makin merasa frustasi. Ia setengah berteriak dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. "Ibu harus pergi bersama kami. Ayo,"

Ibu nya tersenyum lemah. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia memberikan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya kepada Miki dan mengalungkan benda itu di leher Miki. Terlihatlah sebuah liontin berbandulkan lambang keluarga Von De Hatsune milik keluarga yang sudah turun temurun mereka miliki. Miki hanya bisa termenung dengan apa yang ibunya lakukan.

"Ini… Apa bu?" tanya Miki bingung.

"Simpanlah… baik-baik… Jagalah… untukku…," kata sang ibu lagi. Kemudian tubuhnya melemah. Senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya perlahan menghilang. Ia telah meninggal dunia.

"Tidak! Ibu!" seru Miki panik. "Ibu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senjata api dengan keras. Miki langsung terhenyak di tempatnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Miku untuk pergi bersamanya. Miku hanya terdiam mengikuti tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kak, Ibu kenapa? Kenapa semua orang? Dimana ayah?" tanya Miku dengan wajah bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Kenapa ibu tidak bersama kita? Tadi ibu berdarah?"

Miki tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya seakan menjadi jawaban atas apa yang terjadi.

"Itu mereka! Tangkap!" seru seorang pria dengan keras.

Miki melihat ke arah belakangnya. Terlihat beberapa orang mengejar mereka saat ini.

"Sial! Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya?" gerutu Miki.

Miki dan Miku mempercepat lari mereka. Secepat mungkin mereka berusaha menghindari orang-orang jahat itu. Hampir di setiap lorong yang mereka lalui, orang-orang itu menghadangnya. Namun dengan cepat, Miki berlari ke tempat lain yang ia ketahui. Miki mendapatkan tempat persembunyian sementara bersama Miku. Namun itu tidak dapat bertahan lama.

"Miku, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Miku… Miku… capek…," jawab Miku tak kalah terengah-engahnya.

"Tapi Miku masih bisa berlari kan? Kakak tahu, Miku adalah pelari tercepat di sekolah. Kakak percaya kamu bisa menyelamatkan diri," kata Miki sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dikalungkannya liontin peninggalan ibunya ke leher Miku. "Bawa ini. Jangan sampai hilang. Ibu ingin Miku menyimpannya baik-baik. Miku tahu kan itu kalung apa?"

"Ini… Liontin… Milik keluarga Hatsune," jawab Miku perlahan.

"Bagus. Anak pintar," ucap Miki sambil mengelus kepala adiknya perlahan. "Ini benda yang sangat penting. Jadi jangan sampai hilang. Miku harus menyimpannya apapun yang terjadi ya. Janji?"

"Janji," kata Miku.

"Oke, sekarang Miku harus lari keluar dari rumah. Minta tolong kepada tetangga ya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Miku harus berlari secepat-cepatnya,"

Tanpa diperintah lagi, Miku pun segera berlari menuju keluar dari rumahnya. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Apa yang terjadi, kemudian bagaimana nasib keluarganya setelah ia pergi dan untuk apa ia melarikan diri. Seringkali Miku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kembali sang kakak, namun kakaknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan dari jauh. Suara kakaknya yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Miku tergelitik untuk kembali berbalik arah, namun ia sudah berjanji kepada sang kakak untuk terakhir kali. Kemudian, mulai tercium bau terbakar didekatnya. Napas Miku mulai terasa sesak. Berkali-kali ia terbatuk-batuk saat harus menghirup udara yang sudah tercemar itu. Baru ia sadari bahwa rumahnya terbakar ketika sudah hampir menuju pintu keluar.

"Nona cepat keluar! Berbahaya!" seru seorang pria yang merupakan penjaga keamanan di rumahnya.

"Tapi… ayah dan ibu juga kak Miki…," ucap Miku khawatir.

"Tenang saja nona, sebisa mungkin kami akan menyelamatkan mereka," katanya seraya menenangkan Miku. Namun janji hanya sekedar janji. Selama itu Miku menunggu dan berharap, namun keluarganya tidak akan pernah kembali utuh seperti sedia kala…

Miku terbangun dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Mimpi itu kembali mengingatkannya kepada luka hati yang ia alami. Miku mengelap kasar air matanya. Kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan kalung liontin yang terpasang di lehernya. Diperhatikannya kalung itu. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu istimewa. Itu hanyalah sebuah kalung biasa. Sebuah liontin emas dengan bandul bulatnya yang bisa terbuka. Di dalamnya terukirkan nama Von Hatsune yang terdiri dari batu-batu kristal dan permata mahal. Memang jika benda itu dijual, pasti orang itu akan kaya mendadak. Namun Miku masih mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hanya karena kalung itu nyawa keluarganya harus terenggut? Ada rahasia apa lagi yang tersimpan pada kalung itu?

 **TBC**

 **Owari… Inilah chapter pertama cerita baru Yumi. Bagaimana? Anehkah? Mudah-mudahan ceritanya tidak aneh dan tidak pasaran xD Ditunggu jejaknya berupa review. Mudah-mudahan kebiasaan diriku untuk menunda update tidak terjadi lagi xD Jaa nee di chapter ke dua ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo lagi ^^ selamat datang di chapter 2 fanfic saya ^^ Semoga tidak terlalu menunggu lama ya xD Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca maupun meninggalkan jejak nya di kolom review ^^ terimakasih bagi yang sudah kasih masukan ^^ aku summon aja: Hikari Syarahmia, Go Minami Asuka Bi yang sudah merequest juga dan Rika Miyake ^^**

 **Daripada bertele-tele aku lanjut aja ya fanfic nya ya… Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Hope**

 **By Yumiharizuki**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media** **dan Yamaha**

 **Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

 **Note: Untuk amannya mungkin Rate nya aku ambil T plus (Syukur-syukur masih bisa T)**

 **Part 2**

Miku sudah bersiap di hari itu. Ia berdandan cantik dan rapi. Wajahnya memang cantik natural walau tanpa make up. Aura nona muda nya masih ada walaupun kini Miku sudah bukan seorang nona lagi. Miku mematut diri di depan cermin yang memiliki tinggi seukuran tubuhnya. Terpantul bayangan dirinya yang teramat cantik dengan balutan gaun sederhana berwarna peach, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna turquoise itu dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Miku tersenyum kecil. Keadaannya sudah agak lebih baik setelah selama seminggu tinggal bersama pasangan suami istri itu. Mereka sudah seperti orang tua Miku yang telah merawatnya dengan baik dan penuh kasih. Miku bahkan diperlakukan seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Sejujurnya Miku merasa bahagia bisa tinggal bersama mereka, walaupun hari ini ia akan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya itu.

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu kamar Miku tersebut.

"Miku, kau sudah siap?" tanya sang wanita paruh baya dari luar kamar.

"Iya bu," sahut Miku sejenak.

Miku kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada kalung liontin yang dikenakan di lehernya. Miku sedikit berpikir mengenainya. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia terus mengenakan liontin itu? Apakah tidak sebaiknya Miku menyimpan liontin itu tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya mengingat kalung itu adalah benda yang teramat penting? Akhirnya Miku pun memutuskan untuk melepas kalung itu dan menyimpannya di tas dengan alasan keamanan. Kemudian Miku pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menemui kedua orang tua yang sudah merawatnya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini," ucap sang pria paruh baya saat melihat kedatangan Miku. Miku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi pujian tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan putri kita," timpal sang istri. "Putri angkat kita,"

"Ano… Katanya hari ini ada yang mau menjemput Miku ya, bu?" tanya Miku. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Oh iya. Ibu lupa! Katanya bibi Merli akan datang untuk menjemputmu. Ia akan tiba sebentar lagi," ucap sang istri riang. "Akhirnya sebentar lagi Miku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Miku,"

"Iya, sudah lama sekali Miku tidak bertemu dengan bibi Merli. Miku tidak menyangka bibi Merli akan datang menjemput Miku. Padahal bibi sedang sibuk di Cina," kata Miku senang.

Pria dan wanita paruh baya itu ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Miku. Sebenarnya mereka cukup berat melepas kepergian gadis kecil yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai putri mereka sendiri. Mereka justru ingin Miku selamanya tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Namun mereka sadar kalau Miku membutuhkan kerabat dekat yang sedarah dengannya. Dibandingkan keberadaan mereka yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Miku.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah mereka berdering. Dengan cepat, sang wanita paruh baya berlari dan mengangkat telepon. Miku mendengarkan dari jauh dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak lama setelahnya, telepon pun terputus. Sang wanita paruh baya kembali dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Miku penasaran sekaligus cemas melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wanita itu.

"Miku. Maaf karena ibu harus mengatakan ini. Bibi mu tidak jadi datang menjemputmu. Baru saja ia menelepon. Katanya urusannya di Cina masih belum selesai dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kecewa," ucap sang wanita paruh baya itu kecewa.

Miku tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kekecewaannya terhadap hal tersebut. Ia sudah menantikannya sejak lama begitu mendapatkan kabar mengenai bibi nya yang akan datang. Tapi ternyata bibinya gagal datang. Masalahnya bukan hanya sekali hal itu terjadi. Sudah hampir sekitar sepuluh kali keluarganya gagal menjemputnya. Hal yang sangat aneh sekali. Apalagi kebanyakan dari mereka membatalkan janji secara tiba-tiba bahkan ada yang tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas untuk itu. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka untuk membawa Miku pergi.

"Permisi…," ucap seseorang.

"Iya," sahut wanita paruh baya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihatlah sosok wanita berambut pendek dengan gaun merah yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Namaku Meiko, keluarga jauhnya Miku. Aku datang untuk menjemput Miku," kata wanita yang bernama Meiko.

"Ah… Begitu ya. Saya masih agak bingung karena kita belum pernah membuat janji sebelumnya. Biasanya kerabat Miku selalu menelepon terlebih dahulu untuk membuat janji," kata wanita paruh baya.

"Oh ya? Harus membuat janji dulu ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu," ucap Meiko sambil tertawa sedikit terkikik. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku datang kesini untuk menggantikan Merli yang tidak bisa datang. Apakah Merli tidak memberitahukan kedatanganku?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tadi Nyonya Merli seperti buru-buru sekali ketika menelepon. Mungkin ia sibuk," jawab wanita paruh baya.

"Hahaha, Merli memang begitu. Baiklah, bisa kuajak Miku pergi? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas rindu setelah sekian lama," ucap Meiko _to the point_. "Miku! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu! Apa kau merindukan bibi?"

Bukannya menyambut Meiko, Miku malah terlihat ketakutan. Ia justru bersikap waspada kepada Meiko. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh wanita paruh baya itu. Sang wanita paruh baya merasa bingung dengan sikap Miku.

"Miku, ada apa? Ini bibimu datang menjemput. Jangan bersikap begitu," kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hahaha, tidak masalah. Wajar ia bersikap begitu. Miku dan aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apalagi aku bukan keluarga langsung dari keluarganya," kata Meiko sambil tertawa. "Bibi cuma mau datang menjemput. Karena bibi begitu merindukanmu. Nah ayo kita pulang ke rumah. Bibi akan memberikanmu makanan kesukaanmu yang dulu sering kita makan bersama, Lalu kita akan pesta minum teh bersama, bertemu dengan kerabat-kerabat. Pokoknya kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama,"

Miku tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia masih terlihat ragu untuk ikut dengan Meiko.

"Ayo Miku, pulanglah bersama bibimu. Kasihan ia sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menjemputmu tapi kamu malah bersikap tidak baik terhadapnya," bujuk sang wanita paruh baya.

Akhirnya Miku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Meiko tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sang wanita paruh baya segera memberikan tas Miku kepada Miku.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih untuk kalian berdua yang sudah menyelamatkan dan merawat Miku selama ini. Aku memiliki sedikit hadiah untuk kalian berdua. Semoga cukup untuk kebutuhan kalian sehari-hari," ucap Meiko. "Pelayan, segera bawa masuk!"

Para pelayan segera masuk dengan membawa barang-barang yang diberikan Meiko sebagai hadiah kepada suami istri itu. Mereka membawa satu peti besar yang isi nya uang koin emas. Kemudian berbagai hasil bumi pun turut diberikan sebagai hadiah kepada pasangan itu.

"Aduh, tidak usah repot-repot Nyonya," sang wanita paruh baya merasa tidak enak dengan pemberian itu. "Bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk kami?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini semua tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan kebaikan kalian," kata Meiko. "Bahkan kalau memang masih kurang, aku akan menambahnya lagi,"

"Tidak Nyonya, tidak perlu," ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi sekarang," kata Meiko sambil menggandeng Miku pergi.

"Tunggu," kata wanita paruh baya. Ia segera menghampiri Miku untuk terakhir kalinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Miku sambil memegang pundak gadis kecil yang dikasihinya itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, anakku. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai putri kecil kami sendiri. Jangan pernah lupakan kami. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja ke rumah ini. Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka kapanpun untukmu,"

"Iya ibu," ucap Miku yang juga ikut terbawa suasana sedih. Ia sampai menitikan air matanya.

Akhirnya Meiko pun membawa serta Miku pergi dari kediaman kedua orang tua paruh baya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Miku selalu menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ini adalah awal baginya sebagai seorang anak yang sebatang kara. Miku melirik sedikit ke arah Meiko yang tengah duduk tenang di sebelahnya. Miku benar-benar merasa tidak mengenali Meiko. Apa mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Meiko kalau Miku dan dirinya pernah bertemu? Tapi Miku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal itu. Sedikit memori mengenai kebersamaan mereka berdua pun sama sekali tidak ada dalam ingatannya.

Mobil yang membawa Miku pun kini sudah memasuki gerbang mansion mewah yang ada di pinggir kota. Mansion itu bergaya Eropa sama seperti rumah kediaman Miku yang telah habis terbakar. Miku turun dari mobil begitu pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Ayo Miku, kita masuk," ajak Meiko sambil menggandeng tangan Miku.

Miku pun mengikuti Meiko tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Perasaannya masih tetap sama. Ia masih merasa asing dengan Meiko dan belum sepenuhnya mempercayai wanita itu. Kedatangan Miku disambut serempak oleh para pelayan di mansion yang berjejer rapi mulai dari pintu masuk sampai anak tangga.

"Nah Miku, anggap saja seperti di rumah," kata Meiko sambil tersenyum. "Pelayan, antarkan Miku ke kamarnya,"

"Baik Nyonya," kata seorang pelayan wanita sambil memberikan hormat. Kemudian pelayan itu memberikan isyarat kepada Miku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Miku berjalan mengikuti pelayan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia justru sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Anak tangga demi anak tangga telah ia tapaki. Ia sudah melewati beberapa koridor untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Sungguh mansion itu bisa membuatnya tersesat. Miku benar-benar membutuhkan pemandu. Untung saja pelayan itu dengan cekatan mengarahkan Miku. Hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu berbahan kayu jati.

"Selamat beristirahat Nona Miku," ucap pelayan itu. Pelayan tadi segera memberi hormat dan lekas meninggalkan Miku sendirian di dalam kamar barunya.

Kini Miku benar-benar sendirian di tempat yang asing. Ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa serba putih yang terkesan mewah namun minimalis. Meninggalkan perasaan nyaman pada diri Miku. Miku sedikit menggeliatkan badannya. Ia merasa sedikit lelah. Miku memutuskan untuk mandi. Dan Miku merasa sangat nyaman saat itu. Ia merasa seperti seorang tamu istimewa. Segala kebutuhannya telah dipersiapkan tanpa ia perintahkan. Ketika Miku sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, di atas meja sudah tersedia bungkusan berisi pakaian. Miku segera mengenakan pakaian itu dan ia sangat puas mengenakannya. Sebuah gaun ber brand mewah dengan desain yang sederhana telah melekat cantik pada tubuh rampingnya. Sedikit sentuhan berupa pita di rambutnya membuat penampilannya bertambah manis namun elegan.

Sebuah ketukan pelan mengiterupsi kegiatan Miku saat itu. Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamarnya seraya memberikan hormat.

"Nona Miku, Nyonya Meiko menyuruh anda untuk makan malam bersama," kata pelayan itu. "Nona sudah siap? Mari saya antar,"

"Iya," jawab Miku pendek.

Miku pun pergi ke ruang makan ditemani oleh pelayan. Ruang makan itu berada lumayan jauh dari kamarnya. Ketika Miku datang, Meiko sudah mengambil tempat di ruang makan itu. Ia duduk agak berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan berambut biru dan Miku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dia.

"Miku! Akhirnya kamu datang juga! Ayo kemari, duduk di dekatku," ucap Meiko riang.

Miku sebenarnya masih merasa sungkan terhadap Meiko. Namun ia kembali teringat kalau Meiko adalah keluarga jauhnya. Maka Miku harus bisa membiasakan dirinya. Miku akhirnya duduk persis di sebelah Meiko. Para pelayan segera melayani Nona baru mereka. Mereka menuangkan teh chamomile dan juga menghidangkan hidangan makan malam di piring sang Nona.

"Ini dia orang yang kuceritakan kemarin. Kenalkan ini adalah Miku Von Hatsune. Ia merupakan saudara jauhku," kata Meiko kepada laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Oh! Iya, aku kenal nama itu! Von Hatsune sedang ramai dibicarakan sejak seminggu lalu akibat insiden kebakaran itu kan? Aku turut menyesal terhadap peristiwa itu, Miku-san," kata laki-laki itu. "Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Kaito. Aku merupakan tunangan dari Meiko,"

"Saya Miku," kata Miku dengan sedikit senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Oh iya, aku penasaran. Kenapa ya hanya keluarga Von Hatsune yang mengalami kejadian seperti itu? Kudengar itu bukan kebakaran biasa. Apa mungkin ada yang diincar oleh penjahatnya? Mungkin seperti harta?" kata Kaito panjang lebar.

"Mungkin," timpal Meiko. "Oh iya Miku, maaf jika aku menanyakan ini. Tapi adakah hal yang kau ingat sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi? Misalkan saja seperti kedua orang tuamu yang mengatakan wasiat terakhirnya kepadamu?"

"Saya…," ucap Miku terbata.

"Ya… Ya? Katakan saja, jangan ragu. Karena aku sebagai wali mu harus mengetahui sedikit banyak mengenai keluargamu. Seperti apa saja asset keluargamu. Lalu berapa banyak peninggalan benda berharga yang diwariskan mereka kepadamu. Dan bentuk nyata benda berharga itu seperti apa? Karena di mata hukum hal itu diperlukan agar mempermudah ijin hak asuh terhadap dirimu," kata Meiko panjang lebar. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar berambisi dan sedikit memaksa.

"Itu…," Miku ragu untuk menjawab. Karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai hal yang Meiko ucapkan kepadanya tadi.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan menyuruhnya untuk berpikir keras. Biarkan Miku-san menyantap makan malamnya terlebih dahulu," kata Kaito berusaha melerai. "Kita bisa membicarakan mengenai hal ini besok. Mungkin kalau besok, Miku-san sudah bisa berpikir dengan tenang dan mendapatkan jawabannya,"

"Benar juga ya. Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Meiko dengan nada menyerah. "Kalau begitu, mari kita makan dahulu,"

Miku merasa sedikit lega saat itu karena Meiko menghentikan pertanyaannya yang membingungkan. Miku pun akhirnya menyantap makan malamnya yang terlihat lezat. Ia memotong daging steak dengan perlahan dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sementara itu, Meiko dan Kaito sedang sibuk mengobrol. Miku sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Miku pun meraih cangkir berisi teh chamomile untuknya dan meneguk teh itu sedikit demi sedikit. Namun tiba-tiba, Miku merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan cangkirnya sehingga pecah berkeping-keping. Pandangan matanya mulai meredup. Matanya sangat berat sekali dan sulit untuk terbuka. Dirasakannya tubuh Miku melemas dan akhirnya ambruk.

o0o

Miku perlahan membuka matanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya telah berangsur menghilang. Ia terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa serba putih itu. Miku mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Jam itu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Miku ternyata sudah lumayan lama tidak sadarkan diri.

Miku berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah, ia hanya berusaha menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan terakhir ia meminum teh chamomile hingga akhirnya pingsan. Miku sendiri bingung mengapa ia bisa jatuh pingsan. Apakah ia tersedak ketika makan? Atau memang tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah? Miku sama sekali tidak mengetahui dengan pasti penyebabnya. Harus ia akui, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah saat ini. Matanya pun masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Hanya saja Miku merasa tidak ingin tidur. Dan ia merasa sedikit tidak wajar dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, Miku pun memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menggapai benda-benda di sekitarnya sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan merayapi dinding. Miku tidak tahu mau kemana. Yang pasti ia ingin keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia rasa sepertinya dirinya membutuhkan udara segar.

Miku berjalan dengan perlahan. Kepalanya masih agak berat di beberapa bagian. Miku membuka pintu kamarnya dan di dapatinya suasana malam yang sepi di mansion itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Sepertinya para penghuni mansion itu sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya masing-masing. Miku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor mansion yang temaram. Perjalanan itu terasa sangat melelahkan baginya. Miku berniat keluar dari mansion, namun yang ia dapati hanya jalan buntu. Hingga akhirnya Miku tersesat entah dimana. Miku benar-benar tersesat. Dan suasana mansion malam hari benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Aku harus pergi… Kemana?" tanya Miku bingung.

Akhirnya Miku mengandalkan naluri nya. Ia berjalan sesuai kata hatinya sampai ia kembali ke jalan yang pernah dilalui nya. Ia ingat tadi pernah melalui sebuah kamar berpintu kayu jati dengan ukiran tumbuhan menjalar di beberapa sisinya yang menghiasi gagang pintu. Kini pintu itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan kondisi terang benderang. Rupanya ada orang yang masih terbangun pada jam selarut itu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Miku bisa mendengar suara dua orang bercakap di dalamnya. Ia bisa mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Meiko dan juga Kaito.

"Kukira hari ini kita bisa mendapatkan informasi penting dari anak itu, tapi ternyata dia sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan," gerutu Meiko dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Sayang, apa dia benar-benar mengetahui apa yang sedang kau cari? Kulihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Miku benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa," kata Kaito menimpali.

"Jangan tertipu! Bisa saja dia sengaja menampakan wajah polosnya untuk mengalihkan fokus kita!" kata Meiko dengan sedikit emosi. "Sial! Kenapa jadi sesulit ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu dimana letak harta itu,"

"Sabarlah Meiko sayang. Sesuatu yang berharga tidak akan bisa didapat dengan mudah. Butuh pengorbanan besar untuk itu," Kaito memberikan nasihat.

"Kau benar. Kita coba besok. Kalau dia masih tidak memberi tahu kita, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksanya. Bahkan aku akan membunuhnya jika dia keras kepala," kata Meiko.

"Jangan. Itu terlalu kejam. Lebih baik buat dia menderita pelan-pelan seperti tadi. Tambahkan dosis obat pada minumannya," Kaito menyarankan.

"Baiklah," Meiko setuju.

Miku membelalakan matanya setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Meiko dan Kaito tersebut. Jadi Meiko memang memiliki maksud tersembunyi terhadapnya? Jadi Meiko menginginkan kekayaan keluarganya? Miku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Padahal ia mengira Meiko adalah orang yang baik. Ia pikir Meiko adalah bibinya. Pantas saja Miku merasa enggan pergi bersama Meiko. Miku harus pergi dari sana.

Miku pun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi apalah daya, tenaga nya masih belum pulih. Langkahnya masih terseok. Kini ia rasakan tubuhnya lelah. Ia hampir saja tumbang namun kakinya masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagi… aku akan mencapai tangga itu…," ucap Miku sambil terengah.

"Kau mau lari kemana anak nakal!" seru seseorang membuat Miku terpaku di tempat. Meiko telah berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkannya.

"Bi… bi?" ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Kau sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan pribadiku dan sekarang kau berusaha untuk kabur? Haha, tak akan semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja burung kecilku, tambang emas berhargaku!" geram Meiko.

Miku sama sekali tidak berkutik di tempatnya. Meiko menyeringai kejam. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Miku.

"Katakan, dimana harta itu?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Miku jujur.

"Kau pembohong!" seru Miku. "Atau kau ingin benda kesayanganmu saja yang berbicara?"

Meiko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku gaunnya. Sebuah kalung liontin yang begitu familiar bagi Miku kini berada di tangan Meiko.

"Kalungku!" teriak Miku. "Kembalikan itu! Kembalikan, kumohon!"

"Memohonlah nak," ujar Meiko di depan Miku. Kemudian ia jambak rambut Miku dengan keras, membuat Miku kesakitan.

"Ku…. Mohon," ucap Miku sambil meringis.

"Ups, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan pembohong sepertimu. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil kalung ini. Kalung ini cukup berharga. Ini sangat cukup untuk membeli gaun-gaun mewah selama tiga bulan," kata Meiko sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Tidak!" seru Miku.

Tanpa basa-basi, Miku pun menggigit tangan Meiko yang tengah mengenggam kalungnya, membuat kalung itu terjatuh. Miku segera mengambil kalungnya, namun Meiko malah menghadiahi sebuah tamparan atau lebih tepatnya pukulan keras di wajahnya, membuat Miku terhuyung ke belakang.

"Anak sialan!" teriak Meiko. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Miku langsung bangkit dari tempatnya sebelum Meiko kembali memukulinya. Ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Gaun itu membuat langkahnya kacau. Miku sampai jatuh berguling-guling di anak tangga karena tersandung oleh gaunnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku!" teriak Meiko dari atas sana.

Miku tidak memperdulikan Meiko yang terus meneriakinya. Miku hanya harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Ia harus kembali ke rumah orang tua angkatnya apapun yang terjadi. Ia kini sudah berada di halaman mansion yang luas itu. Dan bukan hanya Meiko yang mengejar Miku, kini para pelayan pun dikerahkan untuk mengejar gadis itu. Miku benar-benar kewalahan dengan hal ini. Ditambah tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi. Ia bisa saja tumbang kapanpun tanpa di duga. Sebuah tangan menarik Miku dengan keras. Miku terkejut bukan main dibuatnya.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu," bisik seseorang yang menarik tangan Miku.

Miku bisa merasa tenang ketika melihat orang yang berniat menolongnya tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang seusia dengannya tengah tersenyum lembut ketika menatapnya. Laki-laki itu menuntun langkah Miku agar Miku mengikutinya. Miku mengikuti laki-laki itu dalam diam hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di luar gerbang mansion.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya? Aku benar-benar berterimakasih…," ucap Miku sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak perlu," ucap laki-laki itu tulus. "Oh iya, aku harus segera pergi. Kau larilah ke desa segera. Desa itu letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Sungguh… Terimakasih," ucap Miku. "Ano… Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Len," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Seketika itu, Miku merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Membuat perasaan gadis itu menjadi tak menentu. Len pun kembali masuk ke mansion setelahnya, sedangkan Miku berusaha untuk mencapai desa secepat yang ia bisa.

 **TBC**

 **Hwaaa akhirnya… Maaf karena saya terlambat dan selalu terlambat untuk menyelesaikan chapter fanfic saya xD *kebiasaan* Semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu buruk bagi pembaca… Saya akan langsung balas review yang masuk.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia** **: Hehe makasih :3 Semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu buruk xD Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kelamaan update xD**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi: Hehe gomen, soalnya sama aku ada perubahan di beberapa sisi cerita, semoga tetep suka sama ceritanya walaupun seperti ini xD**

 **Rika miyake** **: Hehe makasih sudah kasih masukan :3 Saya emang kurang paham dengan hal seperti itu, maklum masih abal xD Ano, maaf telat update xD Semoga suka lanjutannya xD**

 **Nah sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, mudah-mudahan saya bisa segera update :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua xD *dicakar* Maafkan saya sang author yang tidak tahu diri ini…. Diriku sudah terlalu lama menelantarkan fanfic ini bahkan tanpa memberikan kepastian kapan akan bisa di update xD Tapi sekarang author langsung meng update kelanjutannya kok… Daripada menunggu terlalu lama, saya persembahkan saja…**

 **Hope**

 **By Yumiharizuki**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media** **dan Yamaha**

 **Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

 **Note: Untuk amannya mungkin Rate nya aku ambil T plus (Syukur-syukur masih bisa T)**

 **Part 3**

Miku bersyukur karena masih berada dalam perlindungan Tuhan. Karena dalam keadaan sepayah dan sekacau itu ia bisa sampai di desa dengan selamat. Padahal ia mengira kalau dirinya akan diincar oleh orang-orang suruhan Meiko untuk membawanya ke rumah itu kembali. Tapi syukurlah, sejauh ini belum ada seorangpun yang mengikuti jejaknya. Miku tidak boleh merasa puas dulu karena sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai orang-orang itu datang dan menyeretnya kepada Meiko. Miku pun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Selama beberapa jam ia berjalan jauh dengan segenap sisa tenaganya tanpa makan dan minum. Dan ia sampai di desa ketika waktu sudah menjelang subuh. Sungguh perjuangan yang benar-benar melelahkan bagi gadis itu.

Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di tembok gang sempit desa. Suasana masih sangat sepi dan tentunya sangat dingin. Miku menggigil. Ia begitu sangat merasa kedinginan. Di dalam kondisi segawat itu mana mungkin ia sempat berpikir untuk membawa pakaian? Ia tentu tak ingat untuk membawa apapun. Kini yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah kalung liontin peninggalan keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana Miku bisa bertahan hidup setelah ini? Miku meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Padahal ia ingin berlari pulang ke rumah, menemui kedua orang tua angkat yang menyayanginya. Ia ingin tetap berada di dalam rumah nyaman mereka dan tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Tapi dimana rumah orang tua angkatnya? Ia sama sekali buta arah karena memang tidak pernah pergi kemanapun sendirian. Yang ia ketahui cuma satu hal. Daerah tempat tinggalnya dulu bernama Wellingthon City. Dan entah dimana itu letaknya dari desa ini.

Miku tertunduk sambil berusaha menenangkan perutnya yang sudah kelewat lapar. Tapi apa daya ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana cara ia bisa mendapatkan makanan? Miku sama sekali tidak tahu. Rasa lapar itu terus menyiksanya. Dan rasa kantuk pun datang di saat yang tidak tepat hingga membawanya terlelap untuk beberapa waktu.

Sengatan sinar matahari yang lumayan menyoroti wajah Miku disertai dengan suara bising aktivitas manusia membuat Miku membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Miku tertidur cukup lama sampai tengah hari. Kini dirasakannya kembali rasa lapar yang begitu mendera. Dengan perlahan, Miku pun bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia menepuk perlahan gaunnya yang sudah lusuh dan kotor dan ia pun berjalan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dan dilihatlah pemandangan hiruk pikuk khas pedesaan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, membuat Miku sedikit terperangah takjub. Deretan jongko kecil dagangan menghiasi sepanjang jalanan. Banyak sekali orang yang memadati jalanan desa walaupun hari sudah siang. Selain itu tak jarang pula terlihat beberapa kereta kuda milik para orang berada yang melintasi jalan desa. Miku sedikit berwaspada ketika melangkah. Ia takut jika disana mata-mata Meiko mengintainya. Miku berjalan sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Buah-buahan ranum itu… Kemudian jajanan pasar yang baru saja digoreng itu… Godaan itu sungguh sangat berat untuk bisa Miku tahan. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil menguatkan diri agar ia bisa menahan keinginan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin memakan sesuatu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat sebuah toko roti kecil di ujung jalan. Dari sana tercium bau roti gandum yang baru saja di panggang. Miku melihat dari luar jendela. Terdapat etalase yang memajang berbagai jenis roti dan kue yang di jual. Dan semuanya begitu… Sangat lezat.

"Oh, ada orang rupanya," seru seorang pria dewasa yang membuat Miku kaget.

Miku langsung merasa salah tingkah dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun pria dewasa itu berusaha mencegah Miku pergi.

"Tunggu, aku tidak akan mengusirmu nona muda," katanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. "Tunggu sebentar disana. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Miku sedikit bingung dengan pria itu. Namun Miku menuruti perkataannya dan tetap menunggu di depan toko. Tak lama kemudian, Pria itu muncul kembali sambil membawakan sebuah keranjang kecil dari dalam toko dan menyerahkannya kepada Miku.

"Ambil ini. Ini untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Miku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia jelas-jelas sangat bingung, mengapa pria itu memberinya sebuah keranjang. Dan Miku bertambah terkejut ketika melihat isi dari keranjang itu.

"Ini…," ucap Miku tidak percaya.

"Itu adalah roti gandum yang baru saja selesai dipanggang. Aku juga memasukkan beberapa sandwich disana. Kuharap kau menyukainya," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Ambillah. Jangan ragu. Itu semua untukmu,"

"U…Untukku?" tanya Miku ragu. Namun kemudian dengan wajah bersemu agak merah, Miku pun membungkuk berterimakasih kepada pria itu, "Terimakasih banyak,"

"Kembali," kata pria itu. "Oh tidak! Aku harus segera kembali! Rotinya masih di dalam oven! Tidak! Bau hangus! Rotiku hangus!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pria baik hati itu segera berlari ke dalam tokonya. Benar saja. Bau hangus kini tercium dari dalam toko. Miku yang sejak tadi terlihat bingung, kini bisa tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia begitu berterimakasih atas kebaikan pria itu. Ia segera meninggalkan toko itu dan berniat untuk kembali ke tempat istirahatnya semula. Ia perlu tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan roti kesukaannya tersebut. Miku berbalik arah kembali melewati deretan jongko yang menjajakan makanan. Namun Miku tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena kini ia sudah memiliki makanannya sendiri. Miku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi roti gandumnya. Wangi gandum itu benar-benar menggodanya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak fokus dengan langkahnya. Seorang anak kecil berlari dan menabrak dirinya dengan keras. Miku jatuh tersungkur dan keranjang makanannya terpelanting jauh. Roti gandum miliknya beserta sandwich lezat itu berhamburan di jalan. Dan parahnya, makanan itu sudah tidak dapat dipungut lagi karena kaki-kaki yang berlalu lalang itu sudah menginjaknya.

"Aaaaaa," Miku memekik kecil. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Makanannya… Bagaimana ia bisa makan setelah makanannya jatuh terinjak seperti itu?

"Itu…," Anak yang sudah menabrak tadi terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Namun karena rasa takut, anak itu malah berlari cepat meninggalkan Miku yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

Miku sama sekali tidak bisa membenci anak itu. Ia hanya menyesal karena kurang berhati-hati sehingga kejadian itu harus terjadi. Dengan lesu, ia segera meraih keranjang kosongnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke gang sempit tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan para warga desa yang memandang penuh tanya dan juga iba terhadap dirinya. Apalah arti dirinya. Bagi orang-orang, Miku hanyalah seorang gadis gelandangan.

Miku langsung terduduk lemas di gang sempit itu. Perutnya kini terasa perih. Rasa perih itu membuatnya sangat menderita. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Perasaannya kacau. Ia merasa hidupnya begitu sangat menyedihkan dan sial sekali. Lalu sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke toko roti itu dan memohon pria baik hati itu untuk memberinya roti kembali. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengemis kepada warga desa ataupun para pedagang untuk makan. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin menjual peninggalan milik keluarganya hanya untuk kebutuhan dirinya saat ini. Miku tersenyum lemah. Ia hanya bisa menunggu ajal menjemputnya. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan berharap malaikat pencabut nyawa segera datang mengambil nyawanya.

"Hey, bangunlah…,"

Miku membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya. Suara itu seakan familiar untuk Miku. Miku mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang seusianya tengah menatap khawatir kepadanya. Miku benar-benar terbangun ketika ia mencium bau yang sangat lezat di dekatnya.

"Kau… Kenapa…," tanya Miku bingung.

"Maafkan dia ya… Kurasa dia sama sekali tidak sengaja menabrakmu," kata anak laki-laki itu. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini aku bawakan roti gandum dan juga sandwich untukmu,"

Miku masih merasa terkejut. Namun karena perutnya terasa semakin sakit, dengan cepat Miku meraih roti gandum dari tangan laki-laki itu dan memakannya cepat. Satu persatu roti itu habis hingga kini Miku merasa lebih baik.

"Kamu… Yang waktu itu menolongku, kan?" kata Miku setelah selesai makan. Aku ingat betul wajahmu, rambutmu yang berwarna honey blonde… Kau… Len, kan?"

"Kamu masih ingat rupanya," ucap anak laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum lembut. "Kita bertemu lagi nona,"

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa wajah Miku terasa panas melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang teramat sangat menentramkan hati. Miku merasa sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"Lalu kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya Len kemudian. "Um… Kau kabur dari rumah besar itu?"

"Maksudmu rumah… Ah tidak! Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu lagi," kata Miku cepat.

"Kenapa? Apakah Nyonya Meiko melakukan hal yang jahat terhadapmu?" tanya Len dengan menyelidik.

"Kau mengenal bibi Meiko?" tanya Miku lagi. Rasanya aneh begitu Len terdengar begitu mengetahui mengenai Meiko.

"A… Tidak. Semua orang di desa ini mengetahui segala hal mengenai beliau. Karena… Kau tahu? Nyonya Meiko adalah bangsawan yang terkemuka dan paling di hormati di wilayah kami. Beliau adalah… Wanita yang disegani di sini karena kebaikannnya," ucap Len dengan sedikit agak terbata.

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau bibi sangat di hormati," kata Miku. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuaku. Apa kau tahu Wellingthon City ada di mana?"

"Wellingthon? Itu sangat jauh sekali dari sini. Butuh waktu seharian berkuda untuk sampai disana. Kalau hanya mengandalkan berjalan kaki… Kita bisa berhari-hari sampai di sana. Kita tidak mungkin berjalan kaki sampai ke sana kan," kata Len.

"Ya ampun… Bagaimana ini…," ucap Miku bingung.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu kembali ke tempat Nyonya Meiko? Nyonya Meiko pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi karena kau kabur dari rumahnya tanpa alasan. Beliau pasti benar-benar khawatir," kata Len lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wellingthon City apapun yang terjadi. Aku rela kalau harus berjalan kaki sampai ke sana. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu kedua orang tuaku kembali," jawab Miku mantap.

"Bukankah lebih cepat jika meminta bantuan Nyonya Meiko? Nyonya Meiko kan bibimu. Pasti beliau dengan senang hati akan mengantarkanmu ke Wellingthon City dengan kereta kudanya," kata Len lagi. "Kalau kau mau berjalan kaki… Apakah kau sanggup seorang diri pergi kesana? Apakah kau punya bekal yang cukup selama tiga hari?"

"A… Aku….," kata Miku dengan terbata-bata. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya apapun,"

"Ya sudah, kita kembali saja kalau begitu," ajak Len dengan bersemangat.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap pergi kesana," kata Miku pada akhirnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang,"

Miku pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Len di gang sempit itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Len bingung.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Lebih cepat sampai di Wellingthon City lebih baik," jawab Miku.

Len ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Miku. Len berdecih pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera mengejar Miku.

"Tunggu!" seru Len.

Miku pun berhenti di tempatnya begitu Len memanggilnya.

"Aku… Akan ikut bersamamu," kata Len sambil terengah-engah lelah.

"Hah?" Miku terlihat begitu bingung dengan ucapan Len.

"Me… Memangnya kau tahu jalan ke sana? Kau kan buta arah. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadamu? Bukankah berbahaya kalau anak perempuan berjalan jauh sendirian?" ucap Len sambil sedikit memalingkan wajah.

Miku tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Len begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo," ajak Miku sambil tersenyum.

Kini giliran Len yang merasa wajahnya begitu panas. Tanpa di duga, wajahnya merah merona. Untung Miku tidak melihat wajah Len saat itu.

"Lalu kita pergi ke arah mana?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba membuat Len terkejut.

"E… Apa? Tentu saja kita harus membawa bekal terlebih dahulu," kata Len sambil memalingkan wajah sedikit. "Kita harus membawa beberapa roti untuk bekal di perjalanan,"

Akhirnya Miku dan Len pun berjalan mengunjungi toko roti yang sempat Miku datangi sebelumnya. Sejujurnya Miku agak malu datang kesana. Karena ia takut disangka sebagai gadis gelandangan. Berbeda dengan Len. Justru dandanan Len terlihat rapi dan bersih. Miku merasa agak aneh sebenarnya dengan Len. Mengapa Len terlihat berbeda? Ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan.

"Wah ada Len-san!" sapa pria baik hati yang pernah menolong Miku. "Wah, jadi nona ini adalah kenalanmu?"

"Iya Kiyoteru-san. Aku ingin membeli roti gandum beserta croissant," kata Len sambil menyodorkan beberapa penny kepada Kiyoteru.

"Croissant? Bukankah biasanya Nyonya Meiko selalu membeli roti Bagelen?" Kiyoteru terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, ini untuk kami. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan beliau," kata Len cepat.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Kiyoteru tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia segera memasukkan beberapa potong roti gandum dan juga beberapa croissant ke dalam keranjang makan Miku.

"Terimakasih banyak Kiyoteru-san," kata Len sambil mengambil keranjangnya.

"Kembali. Oh iya, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Nyonya Meiko. Sudah lama beliau tidak berkunjung ke toko ini," kata Kiyoteru. "Ah… Tidak mungkin beliau akan berkunjung,"

"Baik nanti kusampaikan," kata Len. "Ayo Nona Miku,"

Miku dan Len pun berjalan sambil beriringan. Mereka tak ada yang saling berucap satu sama lain. Namun kemudian, Miku membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Bibi Meiko benar-benar sangat disegani ya… Bahkan pria baik itu pun sangat menyegani bibi," gumam Miku.

"Benar. Kiyoteru-san memang sangat menyegani beliau. Dan sebenarnya bukan hanya segan. Ia juga sangat mengagumi beliau," jawab Len.

"Kagum? Maksudnya… Suka?" tanya Miku polos.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Karena sejak masih remaja dulu, Nyonya Meiko sering mengunjungi toko roti nya Kiyoteru. Sehingga yah… Kiyoteru-san bisa di bilang jatuh cinta pada beliau," jawab Len.

"Wah… Begitu ternyata," ucap Miku takjub.

"Oh iya lewat sini. Mulai sekarang kita akan melalui perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bisa di bilang ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat berbahaya. Akan ada banyak bandit berkeliaran… Jadi kau… Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata Len.

"Aku mengerti kapten," kata Miku dengan bersemangat.

Miku dan Len pun memulai perjalanan panjang mereka menuju Wellingthon City. Setelah meninggalkan desa, mereka melewati area padang rumput yang panjang. Rumput ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi menyulitkan Miku untuk berjalan. Namun berkat adanya Len, Miku berhasil melewati rumput yang mengganggu itu. Tanpa terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Mereka kini sudah melewati area jalan setapak yang sepi. Bukan hanya sepi. Jalan itu pun gelap karena tidak ada sama sekali pencahayaan di sana. Len dengan sigap membuat penerangan kecil dari korek api yang di bawanya. Len sendiri tidak tahu pasti di mana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kau sudah lelah?" tanya Len begitu mendapati Miku hanya membisu di dekatnya.

Miku mengangguk lemah. Sejujurnya Miku merasa lapar, haus dan juga lelah.

"Sudah kuduga. Perjalanan ini memang tidak baik untukmu. Perjalanan kita masih jauh. Masih harus menempuh beberapa kilometer lagi ke arah barat. Dan sekarang kau sudah lelah. Sungguh ide yang buruk. Seharusnya kupaksa saja kau kembali ke tempat Nyonya Meiko daripada harus kelelahan seperti ini," gerutu Len. "Ya sudah, ayo kita cari tempat istirahat,"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Miku pun mengikuti Len yang berjalan memimpin di depannya. Korek api milik Len pun sebentar lagi akan habis. Nyala apinya sudah semakin redup. Dan Len kini mulai putus asa.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku tidak membuat obor saja?" gerutu Len pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi sekarang harus bagaimana jika tidak ada penerangan?"

"Anu… Len… Di sana…," tunjuk Miku lemah. "Disana ada… Kereta kuda yang sedang beristirahat. Mungkin…. Kita bisa minta bantuan…,"

"Ide bagus! Kita selamat!" seru Len senang.

Dengan segera Len mengandeng Miku ke arah kereta kuda itu. Len merasa senang karena dirinya dan Miku bisa selamat.

"Permisi! Kami mau meminta obor…," kata Len. "Permisi,"

Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan tidak terlihat ada seorang pun di dekat sana. Sungguh sangat aneh.

"Hm… Kenapa tidak ada orang?" gumam Len bingung.

"Len!" seru Miku tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria tinggi besar menyekap Len dari belakang. Miku pun disekap oleh anak buah dari pria itu. Len sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tenaga pria itu sangat kuat, tidak bisa dilawan oleh anak-anak seperti dirinya.

"Hahaha! Untung besar! Kita untung besar! Tanpa disangka, anak kelinci datang sendiri ke kandang harimau! Dengan begini kita bisa menjual mereka ke kota dengan harga yang tinggi! Lihat mereka! Begitu tampan dan cantik! Pasti bangsawan royal itu akan cepat membeli mereka dengan tawaran harga yang tinggi!" kata pria tinggi besar yang menyekap Len.

"Benar Bos! Lihat nona cantik ini! Kulitnya begitu sangat halus! Kalau aku masih muda, akan kunikahi dia!" kata sang anak buah.

"Jaga bicaramu! Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu! Kita cepat masukan mereka ke dalam kereta kuda! Kita segera pergi ke kota! Hahaha!" kata sang Bos dengan bahagia.

Len dan Miku pun bernasib malang saat itu. Mereka disekap dan di masukan ke dalam kereta kuda oleh para bandit itu menuju ke kota untuk di jual.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chapter tiga pun selesai xD Bagaimana? Cukup puas kah dengan ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan author bisa melanjutkan kembali dengan cepat ya xD**

 **Langsung ke review xD**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi** **:** **Mina-chan aku lupa xD iya ada Western nya Xd Ada tapi kayaknya gak terlalu kentel sih xD**

 **rei atsuko** **:** **Halo Rei-san xD Hwaaa gomen aku tidak bisa menepati janji T_T update nya lamaaaaa banget xD gomenasai… *sujud-sujud* Untuk lanjutannya…. masih panjang xD di tunggu aja ya xD *plak**

 **Hikasya** **:** **Gomeeen baru update sekarang xD Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya xD**

 **silverqueen98** **:** **Maaf baru bisa lanjut sekarang xD Semoga suka ya xD**

 **Berkali-kali maaf untuk para reader… Karena author tidak pasti kapan bisa update xD Tapi mohon dukungannya terus supaya tidak kehabisan ide xD**

 **Salam… Yumiharizuki :3**


End file.
